A charging device for an electrically-drivable vehicle is a connection member between an energy storage device of the electrically-drivable vehicle and a charging apparatus used to charge the electrically-drivable vehicle. The function of such a charging device relates to forming a charging electric path between the energy storage device and the charging apparatus to supply power to the vehicle. Meanwhile, the charging device should ensure the safety of its operator as well as provide operational convenience.
One typical charging device for a pure-electric vehicle such as an electrically-drivable vehicle includes a charging gun. Presently, in order to protect personnel safety, the charging gun has locking and safety devices. The locking device is a mechanical one, and the safety device is controlled by a mechanical-contact safety terminal. Further, to avoid liquid flowing into the charging device, a sealing device is provided in the charging device. However, there is a disadvantage for this type of charging device that the mechanical safety device may be conducted during maintenance or other unexpected movement, consequently an on-board main relay is engaged, which may bring injuries accidentally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,395 to Shigemi Hashizawa, discloses a “Charging Connector for Electric Vehicle.” However, when this charging connector is used to charge an electric vehicle with high electric current, the mechanical-contact safety terminal itself can not avoid the conducting of the charging circuit during maintenance or some unexpected movement, which may bring about a security risk for an operator. Namely, the safety device used in the charging connector is a mechanical terminal, and a charging path or circuit is formed when terminals at two ends of the charging connector are engaged with each other. However, the personal injury caused by the engagement of the on-board main relays can not be avoided during the intentional engagement whereas plugs in the charging connectors are not connected with each other, mainly caused by the large current during the charging process of the electric vehicle.